Episode 8942 (11th July 2016)
Plot Nick rings up Leanne from the Rovers, wondering what’s holding her up. Meanwhile, in her flat, Leanne stares at the positive pregnancy test in disbelief. Chesney arrives back from the wholesalers to find Sinead and Gemma at loggerheads as his assistant is accused of theft. Having cracked open the wine, Todd embarks on an in-depth discussion with the bishop about the Church and homosexuality. Billy wonders what Todd’s game is and tries unsuccessfully to get him to leave. Nick and Robert snipe at each other across the bar of the Rovers. Ken joins Audrey and Freddie for a drink, making her face light up. An amused David and Kylie eavesdrop as Michael and Gail chat away in the annexe. At Sinead’s insistence, Chesney counts up the float only to find Gemma is telling the truth that she paid for Macca and Clayton's food herself. Sinead apologises through gritted teeth. When Gail steps on a screw, Michael offers to kiss it better and the chemistry between them is evident. Michael realises he's been set up by Kylie when he hears her laughing but, with some encouragement from her and David, he and Gail finally admit they’ve missed each other and kiss. Aware of Audrey’s interest in Ken, Freddie offers to put in a good word for her. Masking her inner turmoil, Leanne finally shows up for her drink with Nick but when he suggests a glass of wine, she panics and, telling him it was a stupid idea, rushes out. Robert follows her and tries to make his peace with her but she refuses. Billy is on edge as another bottle of wine is opened and the discussion continues. Simon gets Ken to talk to Leanne, worried her illness is cancer like his mother's. She allays his fears. Kylie sets about putting her own stamp on the annexe with some new soft furnishings. Having seen the bishop into his taxi, Todd and Billy share a passionate kiss. Kylie has problems settling down to sleep in the annexe. When Todd tries to undo Billy’s shirt he pulls away explaining that they need to take things slowly. Todd’s understanding. Hurt and confused after their earlier meeting, Nick calls on Leanne and tells her he won’t be made a fool of. He heads out, leaving Leanne crushed. Cast Regular cast *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley (Voice only, uncredited) Guest cast *Bishop John Thornber - Brian Bovell Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and annex *Prima Doner *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen, hallway and bathroom *St. Mary's Vicarage - Hallway and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne discovers the result of her pregnancy test, while Nick waits to meet her in The Rovers for a drink; Todd and Billy share a passionate kiss; and love is in the air for Michael and Gail who finally admit they've missed each other. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,020,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2016 episodes